


Under a Sunrise

by Daiong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou-centric, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: นี่คือเรื่องราวของการสารภาพรักหรืออย่างน้อย ก็ส่วนหนึ่งของมันคุโรโอะ เท็ตสึโร่หาเหตุผลให้ทุกความรู้สึกของตน
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei





	Under a Sunrise

นี่คือเรื่องราวของการสารภาพรัก

หรืออย่างน้อย ก็ส่วนหนึ่งของมัน

คุโรโอะ เท็ตสึโร่หาเหตุผลให้ทุกความรู้สึกของตน หลายคนกล่าวกันว่าความรู้สึกไม่จำเป็นต้องมีเหตุผล นั่นฟังดูเหมือนเรื่องโกหก หรืออย่างน้อย ก็เหมือนนิทานปรัมปรา ทุกอารมณ์ความรู้สึกมีเหตุผล คุโรโอะรู้เรื่องนี้ และสงสัยเช่นกันว่าเหตุใดตัวเองจึงมั่นใจในหลักการดังกล่าวนัก อาจเพราะเขาเป็นบุคคลผู้ขับเคลื่อนด้วยตรรกะ อาจเพราะเขาจดจำตัวเองในวัยเด็กไม่ได้เท่าไร เขาจึงพบความจำเป็นในการหาเหตุให้แรงผลักในชีวิตประจำวัน คุโรโอะเคยอ่านมาว่า คนที่จำความตอนเด็กไม่ได้มักจะมีวัยเด็กที่ไม่ดีนัก เขาไม่เคยศึกษาเพิ่มเติมว่าจริงแค่ไหน เขาจำแม่ของตัวเองไม่ได้ เขาจำไม่ได้ว่าตัวองสมัยเด็กเป็นคนยังไง แต่สองสิ่งนั้นล้วนไม่สำคัญสำหรับคุโรโอะ อย่างน้อย ก็ไม่ใช่ในระดับจิตสำนึก

พี่สาวของเขาเล่าว่าแม่ป่วยและเสียชีวิตจากการทำงานหนัก หลังจากนั้น พ่อก็มุ่งสนับสนุนให้ลูก ๆ เล่นกีฬากันมากขึ้น คุโรโอะจำรายละเอียดเรื่องนั้นไม่ได้เช่นกัน

หลังเรียนจบม.ปลาย คุโรโอะพบการ์ดที่เพื่อนสมัยเด็กเคยเขียนให้เขาก่อนย้ายมาโตเกียว

_‘ถึง เท็ตสึโร่คุง’_

ลายมือเด็กน้อยบรรจงเขียนเช่นนั้น และมีอีกลายมือหนึ่งเขียนว่า

_‘เท็ตสึคุง ดูแลสุขภาพด้วยนะ!_

_ชินอิจิโร่_ _’_

(ปัจจุบันไม่มีใครเรียกคุโรโอะว่าเท็ตสึคุงแล้ว)

ไปจนถึง—

_‘แล้วมาเล่นวอลเลย์ฯ กันอีกนะ!’_

คุโรโอะจำพวกเขาไม่ได้แล้ว เขาหวังจะหาเวลากลับไปเยี่ยมบ้านเกิดสักวัน เพียงเพื่อจะหาคนเหล่านี้ เขามักจะทำตามคำชวนเล่นวอลเลย์บอลของคนอื่นให้ประสบผล

ความทรงจำแรกของคุโรโอะ คือ วันที่เขากับเคนมะไปเล่นวอลเลย์บอลกับทีมเยาวชน วันแรกที่เขาได้พบอาจารย์เนโคมาตะของชมรมวอลเลย์บอลโรงเรียนม.ปลายเนโคมะ เขาเคยเล่าความทรงจำแรกนี้ให้เคนมะฟัง

แล้วเคนมะก็ขยับยิ้มบาง รอยยิ้มรู้ทัน คล้ายแฝงเลศนัย หากความเป็นจริงแล้วเป็นเพียงความพอใจยามตัวเอง ‘คิดถูก’ เคนมะพูดว่า _“คิดไว้อยู่แล้วล่ะ ว่าคุโระคงไม่มีวันลืมวันนั้นแน่นอน”_

คุโรโอะเบิกตากว้างเล็กน้อย แล้วคิดว่าตัวเองตกหลุมรักเข้าให้แล้ว

และนั่น...

ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่ความรู้สึกนั้นเกิดขึ้นกับเคนมะ

เขาหวนระลึกถึงครั้งแรก

☽

ตอนคุโรโอะอายุสิบสามปี เขาสังเกตถึงความตรึงใจที่มีต่อเคนมะ ในรูปแบบที่ไม่เหมือนกับความรู้สึกของเขาต่อใครอื่น

วันหนึ่งในช่วงปิดเทอมฤดูร้อน คุโรโอะกับเคนมะเล่นวอลเลย์บอลจนตกเย็น

แสงอาทิตย์ที่กำลังลับฟ้านั้นสาดให้เงาของเด็กสองคนทอดยาวไปบนพื้นทางเดิน จนคุโรโอะนึกภาพเขากับเคนมะที่ตัวสูงเหมือนพวกผู้ใหญ่ เขาชอบมโนภาพนั้นเอามาก ๆ

เคนมะเดินไปบนแนวปูนที่ตั้งขึ้นเป็นทรงสี่เหลี่ยมเคียงกระถางต้นไม้ ขนาบพื้นถนนเส้นยาวนั้น ในขณะที่คุโรโอะเดินไปตามแนวกำแพงเตี้ยเคียงข้างกัน ตัวพวกเขาเปื้อนดินและเหม็นกลิ่นเหงื่อ

แล้ว—เนื่องด้วยหากเป็นเรื่องความรู้สึก คุโรโอะไม่ใช่ประเภทรีรอ—คุโรโอะก็เอ่ยขึ้นว่า

“ฉันคิดว่าฉันชอบเคนมะนะ”

เคนมะหันไปมอง แบบที่เขามักจะมองคุโรโอะ – มองตรง ๆ ไม่ก็ด้วยหางตา ถึงอย่างนั้น คุโรโอะก็คาดว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังขบคิดหลายเรื่องในเวลาเดียว แบบที่เคนมะเป็นแทบตลอดเวลา เช่น บัดนี้ สมาธิส่วนหนึ่งของเคนมะก็อยู่ที่ฝ่าเท้า ก้าวไปตามปูนรูปสี่เหลี่ยม – อย่างเจาะจงและไม่เคยพลาด

“แล้วมันแปลกเหรอ” เคนมะถาม “ก็เราเป็นเพื่อนกันนี่”

นัยน์ตาสองคู่สบประสานกันไม่ขาด ฝีเท้าก้าวขยับเป็นจังหวะเดียว คล้ายแมวสองตัวที่สมาธิเชื่อมต่อกันตลอดเวลา

“แปลกน่ะ” คุโรโอะบอก “เมื่อเทียบกับความรู้สึกของฉันที่มีกับคนอื่น” เขาเงยมองฟ้าเป็นเชิงนึก “ฉันว่าฉันชอบเคนมะ แบบที่คุณปู่ชอบคุณชอบคุณย่า—หรือแบบที่คุณย่าชอบคุณปู่” หยุดคิดชั่วขณะ “‘ชอบ’ ก็ถือเป็นคำที่ไม่ตรงเท่าไร เรียกว่า ‘รัก’ ก็คงได้”

เคนมะมองเขาจากหางตา “‘ชอบ’ กับ ‘รัก’ ในกรณีนี้ ต่างกันสำหรับคุโระเหรอ”

“อืม” คุโรโอะส่งเสียงรับ “เพราะฉันอยากอยู่กับเคนมะ แบบที่คุณปู่กับคุณย่าอยู่ด้วยกัน ในบั้นปลายของชีวิตน่ะ กับคนที่ชอบน่ะจะแยกจากกันก็ได้ แต่กับคนที่รักจะไม่อยากแยกจากกันนี่นะ”

“เหรอ” เคนมะพูดเสียงเบา เฉกปกติ “ถึงงั้น มันไม่ใช่แค่นั้น รึเปล่านะ เพราะว่า คุณปู่กับคุณย่าของคุโระ เป็นคู่รักกันนี่นา”

“ถึงได้บอกว่าแปลกไง” คุโรโอะว่า (ประหวัดถึงบทสนทนานี้ตอนเป็นผู้ใหญ่ คุโรโอะแปลกใจเหมือนกันที่กล้าคุยกับเคนมะเรื่องนี้ แม้อีกส่วนหนึ่งของเขาจะไม่แปลกใจนัก เพราะเขาเชื่อใจเคนมะ และเด็กแสดงออกง่ายกว่าผู้ใหญ่เสมอ) “ก็พอรู้แหละว่าปกติเด็กผู้ชายจะไม่รู้สึกแบบนี้กับเด็กผู้ชายอีกคน แต่ฉันแน่ใจนะ ว่าเหมือนกัน – กับคุณปู่คุณย่า”

“งั้นเหรอ” เคนมะเอียงคอมองเขา – นั่นเป็นอากัปกิริยาอันผิดแผกแปลกแยก เขาไม่ค่อยมองคุโรโอะด้วยทีท่าประหม่าต่อสายตาภายนอกเช่นนั้น “แต่ฉันไม่แน่ใจนะ”

คุโรโอะหยุดเดิน “ไม่แน่ใจอะไรเหรอ”

เคนมะหยุดเดินตาม

เงายาวของเด็กชายทั้งคู่อยู่เคียงกัน

“ว่าฉันรู้สึกแบบเดียวกัน” เคนมะว่า “และคงไม่ยุติธรรมถ้าจะให้คุโระรอคำตอบจนกว่าฉันจะแน่ใจ เพราะงั้น ตอนนี้คงต้องถือว่าความรู้สึกไม่ตรงกัน... ขอโทษด้วยนะ”

คุโรโอะก้มหน้าลง แล้วเดินต่อ “ไม่เป็นไร เข้าใจแหละ ก็มันแปลกนี่นา”

“คุโระ”

เจ้าของชื่อชะงัก และหันไปมองเพื่อนที่ยังหยุดยืนอยู่ที่เดิม

ดวงตาที่มีสีอ่อนกว่าของคุโรโอะพิศมองมานิ่งสนิท เฉกที่เป็นเวลาเคนมะแน่ใจกับอะไรบางอย่าง

“ฉันไม่ได้ปฏิเสธเพราะว่าคุโระแปลกนะ เพราะฉันว่า ฉันเอง... ก็คงแปลกอยู่เหมือนกัน” เคนมะพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงปกติ

คุโรโอะกะพริบตา “เข้าใจแล้ว”

พวกเขาเดินกันต่อจนถึงบ้าน

แล้วตะวันก็ทักทายนภาตามปกติในเช้าวันถัดมา คุโรโอะจึงตัดสินใจปฏิบัติตัวตามปกติกับเคนมะต่อไป แม้จะมีผลึกความรู้สึกในตัวเขาที่เปลี่ยนไปก็ตาม

☽

คุโรโอะมีแฟนผู้หญิงคนแรกตอนม.ต้น เธอแก่กว่าหนึ่งปี พวกเขาเลิกกันด้วยดีตอนเธอขึ้นม.ปลาย แล้วคุโรโอะก็มีแฟนสาวอีกครั้งตอนเขาขึ้นม. 4 พวกเขาเลิกกันเมื่อคุโรโอะขึ้นม. 5

_“คุโรโอะคุงที่ทุ่มเทให้วอลเลย์บอลน่ะ เท่มากเลยนะ แต่ก็ต้องยอมรับว่าพวกเราแทบไม่ได้ใช้เวลาด้วยกันเลย จนฉันคิดว่าความสัมพันธ์คงไม่สามารถพัฒนาไปมากกว่านี้แล้วล่ะ... อีกอย่าง เวลาไหนที่คุโรโอะคุงว่าง ก็มักจะใช้เวลากับโคสึเมะคุงตลอด ฉันว่าพวกเราเหมาะจะกลับไปเป็นเพื่อนกันมากกว่าน่ะ”_

แม้จะเป็นประสบการณ์ที่ชวนให้หม่นใจ แต่คุโรโอะก็ยอมรับว่าตัวเองไม่มีเหตุผลที่ดีกว่าเหตุผลของเธอ พวกเขาจึงจบความสัมพันธ์กันเพียงเท่านั้น – แม้แต่ยาคุก็ตัดสินใจไม่ติติงเขาเรื่องนี้

คุโรโอะไม่ใช่คนที่บอกเล่าเรื่องราวโรแมนติกของตัวเองกับเพื่อน ๆ เท่าไร แต่มันก็ไม่ใช่ความลับต่อคนในโรงเรียน คุโรโอะ เท็ตสึโร่ หนุ่มหล่อจากชมรมวอลเลย์บอลคนนั้นเลิกกับแฟน เขาแม้แต่รู้ว่าคนอื่นพูดถึงตัวเองว่ายังไงด้วยซ้ำ

_‘คุโรโอะคุงเป็นคนที่ดูจริงจังนะ แต่ก็คาดเดาไม่ได้ แล้วก็เข้าใจยากน่ะ’_

_‘เวลายิ้มร้าย ๆ นี่เท่ดีเนอะ แต่ได้ข่าวว่าเป็นคนที่เข้าใจยากน่าดูเลย ฉันว่าเขาดูทีเล่นทีจริงยังไงไม่รู้’_

_‘เจ้าชู้รึเปล่า’_

_‘ไม่หรอก! เป็นคนใจดีกว่าที่เห็นด้วย! แต่ได้ยินมาว่า... ยังไงดีล่ะ ดูไม่ค่อยออกว่ารู้สึกยังไงน่ะ’_

คุโรโอะรู้สึกเหมือนโดนดูถูกนิด ๆ เขามองว่าการกระทำทุกอย่างของตนเคลื่อนควบคู่ไปกับความรู้สึกอันแท้จริง น่าเซ็งเวลาคนอื่นมองว่าความรู้สึกของเขามองออกยากเย็นนัก

เขาไม่เคยมีปัญหานี้กับเคนมะ

ถ้อยคำของแฟนเก่าทำให้นึกถึงความเป็นจริงที่ว่ารักแรกของเขาคือเคนมะ

ช่วงนั้นเป็นช่วงเดียวกับที่เขาเจ็บใจแทนเคนมะ ผู้โดนรุ่นพี่ม. 6 หมางเมินหรือดูแคลนความเห็น

หลังจากการคุยอย่างจริงจังกับเคนมะ เพื่อผลักดันไม่ให้เพื่อนสนิทเลิกเล่นวอลเลย์บอลจนกว่าจะถึงเวลาที่พี่ ๆ ม. 6 จากลา คุโรโอะก็รู้สึกอีกครั้ง

ว่าเขาอยากโอบเคนมะเข้ามาใกล้

อีกเพียงนิด

ชวนให้คิดว่า เขาสามารถตกหลุมรักเคนมะได้อีกครั้ง

หรือบางที เขาอาจกำลังค่อย ๆ ตกหลุมรักอีกครั้ง

โดยเพิ่งรู้ตัว

ความรู้สึก คือ สิ่งที่ไม่เคยยุติธรรมกับเขาเอาเสียเลย

☽

คุโรโอะในช่วงม.ปลายนั้นตัดสินใจรอเวลาหยั่งเชิงนานกว่าคุโรโอะตอนอายุสิบสามปี

เมื่อแน่ใจกับการตกหลุมรักกับคนเดิมเป็นครั้งที่สอง เขาก็คอยสังเกตเคนมะ – โดยไม่ทำตัวแปลกไปจากเดิมเท่าไร เพียงแต่เพิ่ง _รู้ตัว_ ว่าเขาก็สังเกตเคนมะ _มากขนาดนี้_ เป็นปกติอยู่แล้ว เขาเพียงสังเกตอีกฝ่ายในมุมใหม่ ๆ มากขึ้นเท่านั้น

น่าแปลก ตัวเขาในตอนเด็กออกจะไร้ซึ่งความกังวลเรื่องเพศวิถี ครั้นโตขึ้นกลับวิตกเรื่องนี้เสียอย่างนั้น อาจเพราะกรอบสังคมในญี่ปุ่นชวนให้วิตกเรื่องนี้—แต่เขาก็ทำความเข้าใจกับตัวเองมาได้สักระยะหนึ่งแล้ว อันที่จริง เขาคงกังวลเกี่ยวกับเคนมะมากกว่า

เขาเข้าใจว่าเคนมะเป็นประเภทไม่สนใจความรัก

เขาไม่อยากให้ความเข้าใจนั้นเป็นจริง

รู้ตัวอีกที คุโรโอะก็ขึ้นม. 6 และเหลือเวลาอยู่กับเคนมะอีกเพียงไม่ถึงปีก่อนจะขึ้นมหาวิทยาลัย

ความสนใจของเคนมะที่มีต่อฮินาตะ โชโยนั้น ก็ทำให้คุโรโอะพบว่ามีความเป็นไปได้ที่เคนมะจะสนใจใครสักคนในระดับบุคคล

เขาอยากให้คนคนนั้นเป็นตัวเขาเองอยู่บ้างเหมือนกัน

เคนมะใส่ใจเขา คุโรโอะแน่ใจ หากเพียงไม่แน่ใจว่าสามารถเป็นแบบไหนได้บ้าง

ราวกับโชคชะตาเป็นใจ คุโรโอะได้มีโอกาสมักคุ้นเด็กหนุ่มคนหนึ่ง ผู้น่าจะให้คำแนะนำกับเขาได้

สึกิชิมะ เคย์

คุโรโอะรู้มากกว่าใคร—บางทีอาจมากกว่าตัวสึกิชิมะเอง—ว่าสึกิชิมะกับเคนมะนั้นต่างกันแค่ไหน เขาไม่เคยมองว่าระบบความคิดของสึกิชิมะเหมือนกับเคนมะ ไม่เลย แต่ด้วยสัญชาตญาณส่วนตน การรักษาระยะห่างต่อคนอื่นนั้นมีบางจุดที่สึกิชิมะมีความคล้ายคลึงกับเคนมะ นั่นเป็นหนึ่งในเหตุผลที่คุโรโอะตัดสินใจปรึกษาสึกิชิมะ แทนที่จะปรึกษาอาคาอาชิ ผู้อาจหยั่งรู้เรื่องเทือกนี้มากกว่า

หลังการแข่งระดับประเทศ เนโคมะกับคาราสุโนะก็มีโอกาสซ้อมแข่งกันอีก (คุโรโอะได้รับโอกาสให้มีส่วนร่วมกับชมรมวอลเลย์บอลจนกว่าจะจบม. 6 แม้เนโคมะจะพ่ายการแข่งระดับประเทศไปเมื่อเดือนมกราคม 2013 คุโรโอะก็ตัดสินใจคุยกับอาจารย์แนะแนวและอาจารย์เนโคมาตะว่าตัวเองสนใจสายอาชีพที่เกี่ยวข้องกับวอลเลย์บอลในอนาคต)

คุโรโอะเข้าไปหาสึกิชิมะที่กำลังนั่งสวมเฮดโฟนหลังทานอาหารเย็น เขาชี้หูตัวเองเป็นเชิงส่งสัญญาณ

สึกิชิมะถอดหูฟังออก

“ฟังอะไรอยู่เหรอ” คุโรโอะถามยิ้ม ๆ

“เพลง [_Cassis_](https://youtu.be/2e0vf32qAmE) ครับ” สึกิชิมะตอบ “ของ The Gazette”

“หืม” คุโรโอะส่งเสียงคิดคำนึง นั่นเป็นวงดัง แม้เขาจะไม่ฟังเพลงแนวนี้ ก็พอรู้ว่าวงนี้ได้มีโอกาสไปโตเกียวโดมในไม่กี่ปีที่ผ่านมา “คุ้นนะ ไหนขอลองฟังหน่อยสิ” เขายื่นมือออกไป

หัวคิ้วสึกิชิมะขยับเข้าหากัน กึ่งแปลกใจ กึ่งรำคาญ กระนั้นก็ยอมส่งเฮดโฟนให้

คุโรโอะขยับเฮดโฟนโซมี่ให้พอดีใบหู “เพลงเศร้านี่นะ” เขาออกความเห็นหลังผ่านไปครู่ แล้วส่งเฮดโฟนคืนให้คู่สนทนา

“งั้นหรือครับ” สึกิชิมะเอ่ยอย่างขอไปที หรือบางที เขาอาจเพิ่งพิจารณาถึงความประทับใจแรกของเพลงนี้ในฐานะเพลงเศร้าจริง ๆ ก็เป็นได้

“นี่ สึกกี้” คุโรโอะเอ่ย

“ครับ?”

“ขอปรึกษาเรื่องหนึ่งสิ” คุโรโอะยิ้มอย่างไม่ยินดียินร้าย แววตานิ่งเรียบ แฝงความจริงจัง

สึกิชิมะเลิกคิ้ว “ครับ?”

“เรื่องส่วนตัวน่ะ”


End file.
